


Clases extra

by Makoto007



Category: Kodomo no Jikan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoto007/pseuds/Makoto007
Summary: Kuro trata de que su profesor, Daisuke, se involucre un poco más con Rin. Para convencerlo, empieza a mantener relaciones con él, y sin quererlo, ambos acaban enamorándose. Mientras tanto, Rin, que nota que algo pasa con su profesor, se aprovecha de la ingenuidad de su amiga Mimi para conocerla mejor.
Relationships: Aoki Daisuke/Kagami Kuro, Kokonoe Reiji/Usa Mimi
Kudos: 1





	Clases extra

El despertador sonó insistentemente. Daisuke despertó y trató de apagarlo buscando con la mano encima de la mesilla. Al cabo de unos instantes lo encontró y lo apagó.

" _Otra vez lunes. Nunca pensé que odiaría tanto los lunes desde que estudiaba en la Universidad_ " pensó abrumado mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño. Tras vestirse y desayunar rápidamente, se fue directamente hacia el colegio. 

—¡Daros prisa! —gritaba Rin corriendo delante de sus amigas.

—¡No corras, Rin! —le decía medio ahogada Kuro—. ¡Sabes que el virgen siempre llega a la misma hora!

—¡Esperadme! ¡No corráis tanto! —gritaba Mimi, bastante alejada de sus dos amigas.

Fue esta última súplica, más que lo que decía Kuro, lo que hizo pararse a Rin. Sabía que Kuro tenía razón. Aoki-san llegaba al colegio siempre media hora antes de que empezasen las clases. Tenía tiempo suficiente de pasarse por la sala de profesores para revisar el correo y recoger los elementos que necesitase para la clase.

Rin llegaba antes para poder saludarlo. Aprovechaba la ocasión para poder hablar con él y lanzarle indirectas. " _Pero no quiere pillarlas_ " pensaba Rin. Hacía todo lo que podía para provocarle. Claro está, que en la puerta del colegio, con otros profesores y alumnos entrando continuamente, tampoco podía ser muy atrevida. " _Si tan solo tuviese las tetas de Mimi_ " se imaginaba Rin, " _lo haría caer rendido a mis pies_ ".

Cuando dobló la esquina y vio al fondo el colegio, Daisuke lanzó un sonoro suspiro. Su ilusión siempre había sido la enseñanza. Admiraba a uno de sus profesores de su época en el colegio, y trató por todos los medios emularlo; conseguir esa unión profesor / alumno que él tuvo en su infancia. Había renunciado a muchas cosas por llegar hasta aquí. Discusiones con su familia por no estudiar una ingeniería como su padre y su hermano. Ruptura de relaciones con amigas en la universidad que querían ser algo más que amigas, y por tanto, reclamaban parte de su tiempo.

Ahora echaba de menos no haber sucumbido a alguna compañera universitaria. Además de dejar de ser virgen, le habría preparado para lidiar con ese diablillo llamado Kokonoe Rin. A pesar de tener 12 años, parecía que el niño era él, y la adulta lujuriosa y segura de sí misma, ella. Desde el inicio del curso, había tenido que soportar las provocaciones casi sexuales de la niña.

Mientras se acercaba al colegio, pudo ver a Rin en la puerta esperándolo, y sus dos amigas, Kuro y Mimi junto a ella. " _¿Por qué no podría ser arisca como Kuro, o dulce y tímida como Mimi?_ " pensaba amargamente Daisuke.

—¡Daisuke! ¡Daisuke! —gritó emocionada Rin al verlo llegar, agitando la mano para saludarlo.

—¡Te recuerdo que me debes llamar Aoki-sensei! —le dijo con semblante serio Daisuke, que a su pesar, no era capaz de enfadarse con ella.

—Aún no has entrado al colegio, Daisuke; así que no tengo que ser tan formal —le respondió Rin, sacándole momentáneamente la lengua y guiñando un ojo, en un mohín que no correspondía a una niña de su edad.

—Buenos días —dijo Daisuke a las tres, sonriéndoles a la vez.

—Bu… buenos días —le respondió la tímida Mimi.

—¡Hmmmmfff! —Fue el único sonido que salió de los labios de Kuro.

—¡Hola, Daisuke! —le dijo Rin con una amplia sonrisa en la boca—. ¿Qué has hecho este fin de semana?

—Pues… fui a ver a mis padres —le dijo Daisuke, recordando el ambiente tenso en casa de sus padres durante la breve visita.

—Yo fui a comprarme un nuevo bikini —dijo entusiasmada Rin—. Es casi minúsculo. ¡Vayamos este fin de semana a la piscina municipal para que veas lo bien que me queda!

" _Maldita sea, y yo con mis padres en un balneario_ " pensó disgustada Kuro. " _Me hubiese encantado ir con ella, y ver cómo se probaba el bikini_ ".

—¡Pero si aún hace frío! —repuso Daisuke—. Además, no creo conveniente que… que te pongas ese tipo de… de bikini —decía Daisuke mientras intentaba borrar de su cabeza la imagen de Rin vestida con un bikini tanga.

—¡No digas estupideces! —dijo Kuro—. La piscina municipal está cerrada en estos momentos. Además, hay reglas estrictas en cuanto al vestuario permitido.

Mientras tenían esa conversación, habían seguido caminando hacia la entrada del colegio. Para alivio de Daisuke, traspasaron la verja de entrada. A partir de ahí, él ya era 'Aoki-sensei'.

—Bueno niñas —les dijo Daisuke a las tres—, voy a la sala de profesores. Tengo que preparar el material para las clases de hoy. Nos vemos.

—¡Hasta luego, Aoki-sensei! —le respondió Rin, lanzándole un beso.

—¡Rin, que ya estamos en el colegio! —dijo medio asustada Mimi.

" _El pervertido del virgen seguro que está imaginando a Rin con ese bikini puesto_ " pensaba Kuro, mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

—¿Cuándo nos ibas a contar lo del nuevo bikini, Rin? —le preguntó Kuro—. Tenemos que quedar para verlo.

—No podrá ser —le respondió Rin un poco triste—. No me lo he comprado. Si Daisuke hubiese aceptado ir a la piscina, hubiese ido al centro comercial a por uno.

—Pero… pero … —articuló atragantándose Mimi—. ¿Tenías pensado en… en ponerte un bikini de… de esos delante de la gente?

Ella estaba acomplejada con su cuerpo, debido al aumento espectacular de sus pechos, que hacía que los chicos, y no tan chicos, se la quedasen mirando por donde ella pasaba. No se imaginaba qué iba a hacer el próximo verano. Probablemente tendría que ir a la playa con el bañador de la escuela. Era el que le apretaba más los pechos, aunque seguían abultando más de lo que ella deseaba. Ni se imaginaba con un bikini de dos piezas.

Durante las clases, Rin se comportaba, al menos aparentemente. No dejaba de mirar a Daisuke en todo momento. Era la primera en levantar la mano ante cualquier pregunta del profesor, aunque no supiese la respuesta. Por otro lado, a Daisuke no le molestaba en absoluto el excesivo entusiasmo de la niña. No quería que ella se sintiese herida en sus sentimientos por una contestación o mal gesto de su parte.

Cuando llegó la pausa del almuerzo, Rin se levantó inmediatamente para ir a la mesa de Daisuke, pero afortunadamente para él, Shirai-sensei pasó por su clase para indicarle que tenían que hablar con el director del colegio. Rin desilusionada, fue a comer con Kuro y Mimi.

Por la tarde, tras salir del colegio, Rin y Mimi se fueron juntas. Iban a unas clases particulares de música. Por su parte, Kuro tenía unas clases de mejora de Matemáticas. Deseaba con toda su alma que las Matemáticas se le diesen mejor, y así poder acudir con Rin a las clases de música, pero sus padres eran muy estrictos en ese sentido. Si no tenía una calificación superior a 7, debería ir a clases de refuerzo.

Cuando terminó las clases de Matemáticas, Kuro volvió a su casa. Daba las clases en casa de la hija de una amiga de su madre. Como quedaba relativamente cerca de su casa, ese año, había conseguido que su madre la dejase volver sola. Tardaba apenas quince minutos andando.

Kuro iba todo el camino maldiciendo a Daisuke. Le echaba a él la culpa de no haber sacado más nota en su último examen de Matemáticas (lo había aprobado, eso sí, pero solo con un 6). " _Lo hace para separarme de mi adorada Rin_ " pensaba. Llegó al semáforo y esperó que éste se pusiese en verde para poder cruzar. De repente vio en la otra acera una figura conocida. " _¿Qué hace aquí el virgen?_ " se preguntó, mientras veía pasar a Daisuke con un par de bolsas de un supermercado.

En cuanto el semáforo lo permitió, Kuro cruzó corriendo y se puso a seguir a su profesor. Al cabo de cien metros, él entró en una casa y cerró la puerta. Kuro, al pasar por delante, se fijó en el cartel que había en el buzón de la vivienda: 'Aoki Daisuke'.

" _Así que vive aquí_ " pensó Kuro, mientras volvía a tomar el camino hacia su casa. " _Menos mal que normalmente Rin no pasa por esta zona cuando viene a casa_ " suspiró Kuro. No quería ni imaginarse qué pasaría si Rin descubriese donde vivía Daisuke. Estaría todo el día delante de su puerta, eso si no tenía el valor suficiente como para entrar en ella.

El día siguiente fue una repetición del anterior. Rin corriendo para llegar a la puerta del colegio y poder hablar con Daisuke antes de que traspasase la verja. Sus intentos de impresionarle durante las clases, y un breve coqueteo a la hora del almuerzo.

Por la tarde en su casa, Kuro volvía a pensar en la vivienda de Daisuke. Recordaba perfectamente que en el buzón no se hacía referencia a que nadie más viviese allí. Tal y como sospechaba, Daisuke vivía solo. Antes de acostarse, a Kuro se le ocurrió una idea diabólica: amenazar a Daisuke con decirle a Rin donde vivía si no le ponía mejor nota en su próximo examen de Matemáticas. Se durmió sabiendo, muy a su pesar, que no era capaz de hacerlo. Su forma de ser agresiva y enfadada era más una pose que ocultaba su inseguridad, que su manera de comportarse habitual.

Al día siguiente, a Kuro le tocó volver a sus clases particulares. A la vuelta se desvió de su ruta habitual y pasó por delante de la vivienda de Daisuke. Vio una luz encendida a través de la ventana del salón. Como en ese momento, no pasaba nadie por la calle, se deslizó dentro del jardín de la vivienda y se asomó con cuidado. Gracias a que tenía las cortinas descorridas, vio a Daisuke de espaldas a la ventana, limpiando el mueble donde tenía el televisor. " _Vaya perdedor_ " pensó Kuro mientras volvía a su casa.

El sábado por la mañana Daisuke se levantó temprano. Tenía que aprovechar el fin de semana para hacer las compras y una limpieza profunda de su casa. Estuvo limpiando hasta que salió para dirigirse al supermercado de la esquina por varias cosas. Mientras volvía a su casa, vio a una niña pequeña en la puerta, esperando. Al acercarse, comprobó asombrado que se trataba de Kagami Kuro, su alumna del colegio.

—Buenos días, Kagami —le dijo al acercarse.

—Buenos días, Aoki-sensei —le respondió ella haciendo una leve inclinación.

—Puedes llamarme Daisuke cuando no estemos en el colegio, no me importa —le dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Aoki-sensei —comentó Kuro, que aún seguía inclinada.

—Llámame Daisuke, por favor —le dijo él—. Si quieres, puedes entrar —le ofreció—, y perdona el desorden —no le quiso comentar que estaba en mitad de la limpieza semanal, porque le parecía que estaba un poco nerviosa y no quería agobiarla más.

Una vez dentro, Daisuke se apresuró a retirar el cubo y la fregona que estaban en la puerta de la cocina, e invitó a Kuro a pasar al salón.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —le preguntó Daisuke—. Tengo refrescos y batido de vainilla.

—Muchas gracias Aoki-sensei, no quiero nada —le respondió Daisuke.

—Esperaremos entonces a que me llames por mi nombre de pila, para comenzar a hablar —comentó sonriendo Daisuke.

—Está bien… Daisuke. Entonces puedes llamarme Kuro.

—Eso está mejor —le dijo él—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Perdona por molestarte en fin de semana, pero quería hablar contigo en privado.

—No hay problema alguno, Kuro. ¿Seguro que no quieres un refresco? —le volvió a preguntar Daisuke—. Yo me voy a tomar uno.

—Vale, me lo tomaré —respondió con una sonrisa Kuro.

Era la primera vez que veía a Kuro sonreírle, y le pareció así más guapa que con el ceño fruncido que tenía casi siempre. Se fue a la cocina a buscar los refrescos. Mientras, Kuro paseaba su vista con calma por el salón de su profesor. No veía ningún toque femenino en la habitación. Parecía que Daisuke vivía solo y no compartía su vida con nadie. La única imagen de una mujer que encontró era en una foto en la que aparecía una pareja mayor. Kuro supuso que serían los padres de Daisuke.

—Bueno, aquí tienes tu refresco —le dijo Daisuke al volver, entregándole un vaso con la bebida, mientras él se sentaba en el sofá con el otro vaso en las manos.

—Muchas gracias —le agradeció—. Ante todo, perdona por aparecer así de improviso en tu casa. El otro día, al volver de las clases particulares, te vi entrando aquí.

—Pero eres una de mis mejores alumnas, ¿por qué necesitas clases de refuerzo? —le preguntó un poco extrañado Daisuke.

—No he sacado buenas notas en Matemáticas —reconoció Kuro, mientras bebía un poco de su refresco, para no mirar a Daisuke a la cara en esos momentos.

—¿No? No recuerdo ahora mismo las notas de comienzo de curso —le dijo Daisuke—, pero sé que estás entre los cinco mejores alumnos de la clase.

—Gracias —contestó sonrojándose Kuro—. Saqué un seis. Mis padres esperaban una nota mejor, por eso me apuntaron a las clases particulares.

—Si quieres, hablo con ellos y les digo que no es necesario —sugirió Daisuke—. Con el ritmo que llevas, seguro que a final de curso tus notas en Matemáticas son mucho mejores.

—¡No es necesario! ¡De verdad! —dijo un poco angustiada Kuro—. No he venido por eso…

—Entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —Daisuke trataba de ser lo más diplomático posible. Kuro siempre mostraba una actitud arrogante en el colegio, pero hablando ahora con ella, notaba que realmente no era así. No quería presionarla demasiado.

—Se trata de Rin —confesó Kuro—. Ella es mi mejor amiga. Nos conocemos desde el jardín de infancia —continuó hablando—. Desde que llegaste este curso, se ha encaprichado de ti. Supongo que lo habrás notado.

—Así es —le confirmó Daisuke—. Sé que algunos alumnos crean vínculos con sus profesores, a mí me pasó —le confió Daisuke—. Aunque procuro tratarla igual que al resto de alumnos. No quiero echar más leña al fuego.

—Sabrás que Rin no tiene padres. Su madre murió hace dos años, y vive con el primo de su madre.

—¡No lo sabía! —dijo angustiado Daisuke—. El director me comentó algo, pero tampoco especificó el tema. ¡Pobrecilla!

—La muerte de su madre le afectó mucho —siguió hablando Kuro—. Se volvió más apagada, no quería jugar, no reía, lloraba casi todos los días. Pero todo cambió este curso. No sé qué vio en ti, pero has conseguido que la Rin que yo conocía volviese.

—Me alegro. No quiero ni imaginar el dolor que habrá soportado todo este tiempo.

—Por eso he venido —dijo Kuro, con cara de súplica—. Rin ha vuelto. No quiero que se vaya de nuevo. No sería justo que viviese apenada y llorando todos los días.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó Daisuke.

—¡Por favor Aoki-sensei! —dijo Kuro, levantándose del asiento y volviendo a inclinarse para hacer su petición—.¡No permitas que vuelva la tristeza al corazón de Rin! ¡Te lo suplico!

—Tranquila, Kuro —dijo Daisuke, levantándose también—. No pienso lastimarla. Te lo juro.

—¿De veras? —preguntó ilusionada Kuro, sentándose de nuevo.

—Puedes confiar en mí —le respondió—. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que siga siendo la niña risueña que conozco.

" _Adiós a mi tranquilidad_ " pensaba Daisuke. Por el bien de Rin, aguantaría las insinuaciones de Rin, y sus provocaciones casi sexuales.

—Eso sí —añadió—, no puedo aceptar sus proposiciones. No sería ético ni legal.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu novia? —preguntó Kuro, intentando descubrir de una vez por todas si Daisuke era realmente virgen o no.

—¡Novia! Yo… yo no tengo… novia —dijo todo colorado Daisuke—. Además, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Rin?

—Si ella se enterase que tienes novia, podría volver a la tristeza —le respondió Kuro, tras confirmarle tácitamente que Daisuke sí que era virgen, por la forma como respondió.

—El término correcto es 'depresión' —le informó Daisuke—. Lo que comentas sobre el comportamiento de Rin, es que tuvo una depresión por la muerte de su madre.

—Por cierto, ¡no se te ocurra tener una novia mientras Rin siga encaprichada de ti! —casi le ordenó Kuro.

—¿No puedo? —preguntó alarmado Daisuke. Pensaba que una vez con sus estudios acabados y el trabajo que soñaba, podría dedicarse a buscar una mujer que lo amase y lo comprendiese.

—¡Claro que no puedes! —le dijo Kuro, que no entendía porqué le resultaba tan difícil a Daisuke darse cuenta de ese detalle—. Además, si hablas con Rin y te lo pasas bien con ella, ¿para qué quieres una novia?

—¿Cómo que para qué? —preguntó sonrojado Daisuke—. Pues… para… para… —No sabía cómo explicarle a Kuro el hecho de que las parejas mantenían relaciones sexuales.

—¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Es tardísimo! —gritó Kuro mirando el reloj que había junto al televisor. Kuro se levantó, y volvió a inclinarse delante de Daisuke—. ¿Puedo venir mañana para seguir hablando? ¿Te parece bien a las diez?

—Por supuesto —le respondió Daisuke, agradecido de haber cortado la conversación en ese punto, con el rumbo que estaba tomando—. Si quieres, te doy mi número de móvil, para que me llames por si te surge algo que te impida venir.

—Vale —asintió Kuro, mientras aceptaba una tarjeta de presentación de Daisuke, donde venía su número de móvil—. Todavía no tengo móvil, pero te puedo llamar del teléfono de casa.

—Por favor, no le pases el número a ningún compañero del colegio —le pidió Daisuke.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡No soy tonta! —respondió airada Kuro.

—Perdona —se disculpó Daisuke—. Siempre me olvido lo lista que eres. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

—No hace falta —respondió Kuro—. Vivo muy cerca, a unos cinco minutos andando.

Kuro salió de casa de su profesor y se encaminó a la suya. Nadie la esperaba realmente. Sus padres trabajaban los sábados por la mañana y no volvían hasta la hora de comer. Había mentido porque necesitaba rehacer su plan. Desde un principio había supuesto que si le contaba a Aoki-sensei la verdad sobre Rin, éste se avendría a soportar las continuas insinuaciones de las que era objeto por parte de su amiga. Era el primer profesor que se preocupaba realmente por sus alumnos, los ayudaba y los trataba como personas adultas, no meros niños. Kuro no podía recordar otro profesor que se comportase de forma parecida.

Lo que no había tenido en cuenta eran las necesidades sexuales de Aoki-sensei. Había supuesto que no las tendría, siendo como era virgen a su edad. " _Por nada del mundo permitiré que las sacie con Rin_ " pensaba malhumorada Kuro. " _Pero ahora que sabe lo que le pasaba a Rin, no podré evitar que se quiera involucrar y trate de apoyarla_ ".

Al día siguiente Kuro se encaminó a casa de Daisuke. Ella aprovechaba los domingos que no llovía para ir a correr al parque cercano a su casa, así que para no alarmar a su madre, tuvo que ponerse el chándal y las zapatillas de deporte. Llegó a su puerta a las diez y cinco. 

—Buenos días, Daisuke —lo saludó cuando abrió la puerta.

—Buenos días, Kuro —le devolvió el saludo Daisuke—. Pasa, por favor.

Volvieron a entrar al salón. En esta ocasión, había un par de batidos sobre la mesa, junto a unos dulces y galletas.

—No era necesario que te molestases —dijo Kuro, poniéndose colorada por la molestia que le ocasionaba a su profesor.

—No es molestia —dijo Daisuke sonriendo—. Pensaba tomarme yo uno, y de camino, comer algo. No sería educado hacerlo en tu presencia y no ofrecerte.

—Gracias de todos modos —reconoció Kuro, sentándose en el mismo sitio que el día anterior.

—¿Qué más querías decirme? —le preguntó Daisuke, mordisqueando una galleta. Había olvidado en donde se quedó la conversación el día de ayer, tras el ajetreo de la limpieza de la casa.

—Si recuerdas —comenzó diciendo Kuro, mientras le miraba a la cara—, nos quedamos en el punto en el que no podías tener novia mientras Rin siguiese encaprichada contigo. —Le encantó ver como Daisuke se atragantó con la galleta al rememorar esa parte de la conversación.

—Cooof, coof —tosió Daisuke—. Sí, ahora me… acuerdo —comentó, volviendo a ponerse rojo de la vergüenza.

—Obviamente, es normal que tengas 'necesidades' —dijo Kuro, divertida al ver el respingo que dio Daisuke al oírlo—. Pero como se te ocurra saciarlas con Rin, ¡te denunciaré ante la policía por violador de menores!

—Yo… yo… no sería capaz de… de hacerle eso… a Kokonoe —contestó aturullado Daisuke.

—Soy su mejor amiga. Si ocurriera algo de eso, seguro que yo sería la primera a la que se lo contase.

—Tranquila, ni se me había pasado por la cabeza —le aseguró Daisuke, que seguía rojo porque lo que se le había venido a la mente era una imagen de Usa Mimi y sus sugerentes pechos.

—Vale, te creo por ahora —dijo Kuro—. De todas formas, las 'necesidades' siguen ahí. Por eso he pensado que yo te ayudaré, a cambio de que tú ayudes a Rin.

—¿Qué tú me ayudarás? —preguntó anonadado Daisuke—. ¿Ayudarme a qué?

—Pues a aliviarte —respondió tranquilamente Kuro—. ¿A qué, si no? 

—¿A… aliviarme? —tartamudeó Daisuke—. ¡Pero si eres menor de edad! ¡No sabes lo que dices! —decía agobiado.

—Sí que lo sé —le respondió Kuro, que se levantó y puso su mano en el muslo de Daisuke.

—¿Estás loca? —Daisuke observó aterrorizado como la mano reptaba hacia su entrepierna—. También sería violación a una menor.

—Yo no pienso decir nada —dijo Kuro en el momento que su mano hizo contacto con la polla de Daisuke por encima del pantalón.

Daisuke miraba con una mezcla de fascinación y horror como Kuro le bajaba la cremallera y sacaba su miembro del interior, que para vergüenza de él, se hallaba ya erecto debido a la excitación de ver a una niña haciendo esas cosas.

" _Esto no me va a caber dentro_ " pensó Kuro. Ella era la más pequeña del grupo, su aspecto aniñado no reflejaba su edad real, pero la polla que sujetaba con sus manos era lo suficientemente gorda como para que le provocase desgarros, más allá del himen, si la penetraba. Comenzó a subir y bajar su mano lentamente por el tronco erguido de Daisuke, que cerró los ojos ante el placer que recorría su cuerpo.

Con la otra mano, Kuro masajeaba los huevos de Daisuke, que aún se hallaban dentro del pantalón. Acercó su rostro al glande que asomaba en su mano, y tras mirar con detenimiento la primera polla en vivo que veía en su vida, lentamente comenzó a lamer el glande con su lengua.

El contacto de la lengua de Kuro sobre su polla fue el punto de no retorno. Sin poder contenerse, ni tener tiempo de avisarla, Daisuke comenzó a correrse de una forma que no recordaba. El primer chorro impactó en la mejilla de una sorprendida Kuro, que no esperaba que Daisuke aguantase tan poco. " _Realmente es virgen_ " razonó Kuro, que se apartó rápidamente para evitar mancharse con los siguientes chorros que salían despedidos de la polla de su profesor.

—Lo… lo siento —dijo entrecortado Daisuke, abriendo por fin los ojos—. No me ha dado tiempo a avisarte. 

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —respondió Kuro, mientras se limpiaba el semen de su mejilla—. Creo que vas a necesitar limpiar hoy también —comentó divertida, mientras lamía los restos de semen que quedaban en su mano tras limpiarse la cara. No le gustó para nada el sabor.

—Sí… sí… claro —dijo con cara de bobo Daisuke, al ver cómo Kuro probaba su semen.

—¿Puedo entrar al servicio a lavarme la cara antes de irme? —le preguntó Kuro—. Quiero ir al parque a hacer footing.

—¡Por supuesto! —le contestó Daisuke—. Pasa, está al fondo, antes del dormitorio.

Daisuke la vio alejarse. Seguía sin creerse lo que había pasado, le parecía un sueño. Miró hacia el suelo, con las diversas manchas de su semen repartidas y comprobó que aún tenía la polla fuera del pantalón. Rápidamente, antes de que volviese Kuro, se la guardó, mientras observaba que también se había manchado el pantalón durante la corrida.

Cuando Kuro regresó al salón, vio a Daisuke agachado, recogiendo los restos de su corrida. Caminó hacia la puerta y le comentó antes de salir del salón:

—Me voy. Volveré el sábado que viene. Tendremos más tiempo. Nos vemos mañana en el colegio.

" _¿El sábado que viene? ¿Tendremos más tiempo?_ " pensó angustiado Daisuke.

El lunes siguiente, Daisuke caminaba apesadumbrado en dirección a la escuela. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche pensando en lo que había pasado con Kuro. No sabía con qué cara mirarla a partir de ahora.

Como todos los días, cuando dobló la esquina que daba al colegio, vio a las tres amigas en la puerta, esperándole. Respiró hondo y compuso su mejor cara para enfrentarse a las tres diablesas, intentando apartar de su mente la imagen de Kuro lamiéndole la polla.

—¡Buenos días Daisuke! —gritó Rin cuando lo vio llegar—. ¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana?

—Eh… esto… buenos días a las tres —respondió Daisuke, que no quería mirar a Kuro a los ojos.

—Buenos días, Aoki-sensei —le respondió Mimi.

—Hmmmfff —dijo como todos los días Kuro.

Esa respuesta, que no la esperaba, hizo que Daisuke levantase la mirada del suelo y la cruzó con la de Kuro. Inmediatamente se puso colorado. Para su alivio, Kuro le miraba como lo hacía siempre en la escuela. Para ella, el asunto de la paja no existía.

—¿Te pasa algo, Daisuke? ¿Tienes fiebre? —preguntó Rin—. Estás rojo. Deja que te toque la frente.

—No es necesario, Kokonoe, gracias —le respondió Daisuke—. He salido tarde, y he tenido que venir más deprisa. Sólo es eso. —Se acordó de la petición de Kuro de que fuese amable con Rin y no la rechazase—. Pero gracias por preocuparte. Ojalá todos mis alumnos fueran tan amables conmigo.

—¡Daaaaaaisukeeeee! —gritó emocionada Rin ante ese agradecimiento por parte de Daisuke.

—Que ya estamos dentro del colegio —le recordó Daisuke—. Aquí debes llamarme…

—¡Aoki-sensei! —gritaron las tres a la vez, riéndose a continuación.

Ese día, durante la pausa del almuerzo, Daisuke se quedó unos minutos en clase, charlando con Rin. Intentó hacer alguna broma con Kuro, pero ésta le miró con mala cara y ni le respondió.

Por la noche en su casa, Daisuke recibió una llamada de teléfono.

—Hola, buenas noches, ¿quién es? —preguntó Daisuke.

—Soy yo —contestó al otro lado del teléfono Kuro—. No hace falta que ahora seas amable conmigo también.

—¿Kuro? —preguntó de nuevo Daisuke—. Bueno, después de lo de ayer, yo… yo… no sé cómo comportarme contigo.

—Gracias por ser amable con Rin, Daisuke —le respondió Kuro—. En cuanto a mí, sigue tratándome como siempre; Rin no es tonta. Esta tarde me estuvo preguntando que qué me pasaba contigo.

—Perdona Kuro —dijo Daisuke—, no quería meterte en líos.

—No pasa nada Daisuke. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós —dijo Kuro, colgando directamente sin esperar la despedida de su profesor.

" _Qué chica más rara_ " pensó Daisuke.

El resto de la semana, Daisuke consiguió seguir las instrucciones de Kuro, y se olvidó completamente de la paja que le hizo. Por su parte, Rin no cabía de felicidad por las atenciones que recibía de su profesor.

El sábado por la mañana, Daisuke estaba aún dormido cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Se despertó y miró el reloj. Las nueve de la mañana. Volvió a sonar otro timbrazo.

—¿Quién será a esta hora? —se preguntó en voz alta Daisuke, mientras salía, aún con el pijama puesto, a ver quien llamaba.

—Bonito pijama. —Fue el saludo que recibió de Kuro al abrir la puerta.

—¿Ku… Kuro? —preguntó adormilado Daisuke—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es sábado, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Kuro, entrando en la casa sin esperar la invitación—. ¿Te parece bonito estar dormido a estas horas?

—¡Por favor! Es sábado —respondió Daisuke, intentando despejarse un poco—. Por cierto, ¿adónde vas?

—A tu cuarto. Es un sitio más íntimo que el salón —respondió Kuro.

—¿Cómo que íntimo? —preguntó anonadado Daisuke. La respuesta de Kuro lo había acabado de despertar.

—¿No pretenderás volver a hacerlo en el salón? —preguntó incrédula Kuro—. ¿Qué pasa si nos ve por la ventana algún vecino que salga a comprar?

—¿Hacer? ¿No pretenderás repetir lo del domingo pasado?

—Pues sí —respondió Kuro—, y como tenemos más tiempo, podremos hacer otras cosas.

—¿Otras cosas? —preguntó Daisuke, que seguía a Kuro al interior de su cuarto.

Kuro, al llegar al cuarto se paró y se giró para encarar a Daisuke. Su mano se dirigió, en cuanto estuvo a su alcance, a la entrepierna de Daisuke. Ella notó inmediatamente la reacción de la polla de Daisuke al apretón que le dio. Empezó a hincharse rápidamente.

—Por… favor… Kuro —mascullaba Daisuke, que no podía evitar empalmarse por las caricias de la niña.

—Calla y disfruta —respondió Kuro, que seguía ahora acariciando la entrepierna.

Daisuke le hizo caso y se fue acercando a la cama, con Kuro pegada a él, y se tumbó boca arriba. Ella no había dejado de acariciarle la polla por encima del pijama todo el tiempo. Una vez en la cama, Kuro le bajó el pantalón del pijama, arrastrando con él los calzoncillos. Daisuke ayudó a la tarea elevando las caderas, para evitar que su culo impidiese que Kuro le quitase las prendas.

En cuanto la polla de Daisuke quedó liberada, se alzó dura y enhiesta. Kuro le acarició entonces los huevos, para evitar que Daisuke volviese a correrse tan pronto. Luego, con parsimonia, se quitó el abrigo, dejando ver un vestido con unos calcetines que asomaban por debajo. Echó mano a la cremallera del vestido, que estaba en la espalda, y la bajó, procediendo luego a quitárselo.

—No soy Mimi, lo siento —dijo Kuro, cuando quedó desnuda de cintura para arriba delante de Daisuke. Solo estaba cubierta por unas bragas blancas y unos calcetines negros que le llegaban hasta medio muslo. Se avergonzaba de que sus tetas fuesen las de una niña, apenas empezaban a despuntar en su pecho.

—Eres preciosa —le comentó Daisuke.

—No hace falta que mientas —dijo Kuro mirándose los pies—. Parezco una tabla de planchar. Veo como se te van a veces los ojos detrás de la delantera de Mimi.

—Es cierto, a veces no puedo evitarlo —se confesó Daisuke—. Pero tú eres muy guapa. No puedes negarlo. Además, tienes una mirada más adulta que las chicas de tu edad. Eso también nos atrae.

Daisuke se incorporó, y abrazó a Kuro. Le pasaba las manos lentamente por la espalda, mientras su polla quedaba pegada al pecho de la niña. Luego, se separó lo suficiente para besarla en los labios.

Kuro no se esperaba ese beso por parte de Daisuke, por lo que tenía los labios cerrados. Unos segundos después, los separó, y permitió que la lengua de Daisuke explorara su boca. 

Tras besarse unos instantes, Daisuke le hizo una confesión a Kuro.

—Eres la primera chica que beso en cinco años.

—Parece que no se te ha olvidado besar —le dijo Kuro, que seguía un poco avergonzada por estar desnuda delante de Daisuke.

Daisuke, con la yema de su dedo, rozó uno de los pezones de Kuro. Lo notó caliente. Con el dedo de la otra mano, hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón. Volvió a besar a Kuro, que esta vez lo esperaba con la boca abierta.

—También debes saber que eres la primera chica a la que le toco los pechos.

—¡No me digas esas cosas! —protestó Kuro, aunque más de palabra, porque le encantaban las caricias que Daisuke le estaba proporcionando a sus pezones. Los notaba como se erguían poco a poco.

Daisuke, que también lo notó, bajó a lamerlos. Pasó la lengua primero por uno, y después por otro, saboreando el sabor de ambos botones. 

—¡Aaaaahhh! —gimió Kuro al contacto de la lengua de Daisuke en su pecho.

Daisuke empezó a notar como no podía aguantar mucho más, y muy a su pesar, dejó de lamer aquellas fresitas que le volvían loco.

—¿Por qué paras? —le preguntó Kuro medio enfadada—. Me estaba gustando.

—Lo siento —respondió Daisuke—. Debo calmarme, para no acabar tan pronto como el otro día. Perdóname.

—¡Jajajaja! —rio Kuro, rompiendo la tensión que había aparecido por ese parón repentino—. No podrás negar ahora que eres un virgen. Jajajaja.

—Yo no le veo la gracia —dijo, un poco ofendido, Daisuke.

—Tranquilo, pronto dejarás de serlo —le dijo Kuro, que se sentó a su lado, esperando que Daisuke se calmase un poco antes de continuar.

—No creo que sea buena idea que lo hagamos —le dijo Daisuke—. Mi polla puede causarte mucho daño si intento penetrarte.

—Lo sé —dijo Kuro—. He estado pensando en ello desde que te la vi la semana pasada. Puede que tengas razón. Es posible que no entre, y que me hagas daño. Pero se me ha ocurrido una solución.

—¿Cuál?

—Ya te enterarás a su debido tiempo —le dijo misteriosa Kuro—. ¿Dispuesto para el siguiente asalto? Tu soldadito parece que empieza a aburrirse —comentó Kuro, señalando el pene de Daisuke, que empezaba a perder dureza, aunque se mantenía aún erguido.

Kuro se agachó para meterse la polla de Daisuke en la boca, pero éste la agarró de los hombros y la paró.

—¡No hagas eso! —le dijo—. Estoy sin ducharme. Tiene que oler fatal. Espera, me daré una ducha rápida. Así se me baja un poco más el ansia. Mientras, métete bajo las mantas, no te vayas a enfriar.

Daisuke se dirigió al cuarto de baño a ducharse. Intentó tardar lo menos posible. La ducha no consiguió calmarlo. El saber que había una niña medio desnuda en su cama hizo que su polla siguiese dura todo el tiempo que se estuvo duchando. En cuanto acabó, se secó rápidamente y se fue a la habitación desnudo. Al entrar, vio la cabeza de Kuro saliendo de entre las mantas, y en el suelo, las bragas de ésta y sus calcetines, dispuestos en el suelo de forma que los calcetines estaban pegados a cada una de las aberturas de las bragas. Estaba totalmente desnuda como él. Eso hizo que su polla brincase de alegría.

—¿Así quieres que aguante? —le preguntó Daisuke desde la puerta de la habitación—. Sigue tapada —le dijo, cuando vio que Kuro iba a mostrarle su cuerpo desnudo.

Daisuke se metió en la cama al lado de Kuro. Se puso de costado, y empezó a apartarle el pelo de la frente. Cada vez que lo apartaba, a un lado u otro, su mano continuaba el recorrido hasta la oreja de ella, y se entretenía allí un rato. Notó como Kuro le agarraba el miembro, pero no lo pajeaba. Sólo lo mantenía en su mano. Volvió a acercar su rostro al de ella y se besaron de nuevo.

Tras una breve pelea de sus lenguas, Daisuke metió su cabeza bajo las mantas y comenzó a lamer lentamente el cuerpo de Kuro. Se entretuvo en los pezones de ella, que se endurecieron de nuevo, mientras ella gemía a cada lametazo que recibía en sus castigados pezones.

Luego continuó con su estómago, donde se dedicó a lamerle el ombligo. Kuro mantenía los ojos cerrados, dejando que las sensaciones de la lengua de Daisuke le llegasen a su mente, sin la necesidad de ver qué es lo que estaba haciendo. Suponía cual sería la siguiente parada de la lengua de Daisuke: su coño. Pero se equivocó. La lengua fue hacia una de las caderas, y de allí, pasó a lamerle el muslo izquierdo, sin acercarse a su entrepierna.

—¿Dónde… aprendiste… a lamer… así? —preguntó entrecortadamente Kuro.

—No lo sé, eres la primera mujer a la que se lo hago —respondió Daisuke.

Kuro agradeció en el fondo de su alma que la llamase mujer, y no chica. Sabía que era un cumplido de Daisuke, que él la seguía viendo como lo que era: una niña de doce años. " _Poco a poco va entendiendo lo que nos gusta_ " pensaba Kuro.

La lengua de Daisuke había sobrepasado la rodilla de Kuro en su camino hacia sus pies. En cuanto empezó a lamer los dedos de los pies de Kuro, la escuchó reírse.

—¡Jajajajaja! —reía Kuro sin cesar—. ¡Por favor!, jajajajaja, para, por favor. Jajajajaja.

Para no romper el ambiente que se había creado, Daisuke pasó a lamer el tobillo derecho de Kuro, obviando ese pie, para no volver a las risas que cortaban el placer que le estaba dando a la chiquilla. Esta vez, comenzó a ascender por la pierna. Cuando llegó a la rodilla, su lengua buscó la parte interna del muslo, para llegar de esa forma al objetivo final.

Kuro empezó a gemir de placer de nuevo tras el episodio de las cosquillas. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se abandonó a las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. No quería reconocerlo, pero esperaba ansiosa a que la lengua de Daisuke entrase en contacto con sus labios vaginales. Cuando empezó a rozar la entrepierna con su mejilla, él se paró.

—Espera que me coloque mejor —le dijo, mientras se metía dentro de las mantas para ponerse entre las piernas abiertas al máximo de Kuro.

Una vez situado, comenzó lamiendo el pubis de Kuro, en el que empezaba a aparecer una pelusilla. Ella se mordía los labios, tratando de aguantar en lo posible el orgasmo. " _Tengo que durar más que él_ " se repetía una y otra vez.

—¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh! —gritó Kuro al sentir el primer lametazo en sus labios vaginales.

Daisuke volvió a lamer la cara interna de los muslos de Kuro, esperando que bajase la excitación de ella, para seguir lamiendo su intimidad. Cuando notó un ligero descenso en su ritmo respiratorio, aprovechó para meter su lengua en el coño de ella, intentando beberse todos los jugos que destilaba.

—¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiii! —volvió a gritar Kuro al sentirse invadida por la lengua de Daisuke—. ¡Me coooooooorrooooo!

Los espasmos vaginales de Kuro apretaron la lengua de Daisuke. Él seguía bebiendo los jugos de Kuro. Retiró la lengua para evitarle molestias durante su orgasmo. Cuando ella empezó a relajarse, se dedicó a besarle el monte de Venus, mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus duros pezones, lo que le sirvió a Kuro para prolongar un poco más su orgasmo.

—Ha sido… fabuloso —reconoció Kuro, tratando de recuperar la respiración—. No sabía que… podía ser tan… intenso.

—Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado —le dijo Daisuke, mientras volvía a acostarse a su lado.

—Ahora te toca disfrutar a ti —dijo Kuro.

—Prefiero verte y hablar —le dijo Daisuke, volviendo a apartar los mechones de la frente de Kuro.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Kuro, que suponía que Daisuke estaría a punto de correrse y quería calmarse un poco antes de comenzar con él.

—Por ejemplo, de ti. Qué te gusta, que te disgusta, cual es tu comida preferida, esas cosas —dijo Daisuke, que seguía acariciando la frente de Kuro cada vez que le apartaba un mechón de pelo.

—Te dije que no te podías enamorar de nadie mientras Rin estuviese colada por ti —le recordó Kuro—. Eso me incluye a mí.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que me he enamorado de ti? —preguntó Daisuke, mirándola a los ojos.

—Tú. Tus caricias. Tus preguntas por mis aficiones.

—No va a ser todo sexo, digo yo. Podemos hablar.

—Pero es que sólo tiene que ser sexo —dijo Kuro, que no quería reconocer que la comida de coño que acababa de recibir le había hecho dudar de sus propios sentimientos hacia Daisuke.

—Yo al menos necesito descansar entre asalto y asalto —comentó divertido Daisuke—. Me parece muy tonto estar los dos callados mirando al techo, hasta que me reponga para la siguiente jugada.

—Está bien —reconoció Kuro—. Mi plato preferido son los fideos con pollo y salsa de soja…

Kuro siguió comentando cosas sobre ellas a Daisuke, que de cuando en cuando, le hacía preguntas, o confesaba sus propios gustos sobre determinada materia. Estuvieron de charla al menos quince minutos.

—¿Aun no estás listo? —le preguntó Kuro.

—No es necesario. Hoy no —le confesó Daisuke—. He disfrutado enormemente con lo que hemos hecho. No necesito más.

—¡Pero si no te has corrido! —dijo Kuro tras levantar las sábanas y comprobar que la única humedad de las mismas procedía de sus flujos vaginales.

Aprovechando que Kuro había levantado las sábanas, Daisuke pudo mirar con detenimiento el monte de Venus de ella, recreándose en la leve pelusilla que empezaba a aparecer. Acercó un dedo, pero no quiso tocar la piel de Kuro.

—¿Quieres seguir? —le tentó Kuro.

—Estaría hasta el lunes haciéndote lo mismo —le confesó Daisuke—. Llamaría a tus padres para decirles que yo te llevaba directamente al colegio.

—Están los dos trabajando —dijo Kuro, notando con estupor que deseaba que Daisuke hablase en serio y volviese a comerle el coño—. Tendrías que esperar a que volviesen a la hora de comer.

—Hablando de comer, desde anoche lo único que he tomado han sido tus flujos vaginales.

—¡Pervertido! —le gritó Kuro, que le lanzó la almohada a la cara.

—¿Quieres un desayuno? —le preguntó Daisuke.

—Si tienes zumo, tomaré un poco —dijo Kuro—. Pero antes, voy a lavarme un poco, si no te importa.

—Para nada. En el armario del cuarto de baño hay toallas. Creo que también hay un gorro de baño de un hotel. ¡No lo he usado!

Kuro se levantó, y Daisuke se quedó embelesado mirándole el culito. Sus nalgas se movían acompasadas a cada paso que daba.

—Tienes un culo precioso —dijo Daisuke.

—Pues es tuyo —le confesó Kuro.

—¿Mío? —preguntó extrañado.

—Sí. He pensado que puedes perder tu virginidad en mi culo.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —preguntó airado Daisuke.

—No —respondió ella—. Obviamente no va a ser hoy. Primero tienes que prepararlo para que admita tu polla. Por cierto, puedes empezar hoy mismo.

—¿Cómo?

—Dúchate conmigo —le dijo Kuro—. Allí te explicaré qué hacer.

Daisuke se levantó de la cama. Su polla aún estaba erecta. Había recuperado la dureza cuando vio el trasero de Kuro.

—No —dijo Daisuke, todo serio, sin moverse de donde se encontraba.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó extrañada Kuro.

—No pienso follarte el culo —respondió Daisuke, sin perder la seriedad de su rostro—. Quítate eso de la cabeza. Te destrozaría. Si tu vagina no puede soportar mi pene, menos lo hará tu culo.

—Ya me preocuparé yo de eso.

—Entonces no es necesario que vuelvas mañana, o la semana que viene —dijo apesadumbrado Daisuke—. No te preocupes, seré atento con Kokonoe, no quiero que ella sufra más.

—Pero… pero me prometí que te ayudaría con tu virginidad —comentó Kuro.

—A ese precio, me niego —dijo Daisuke—. Anda, lávate y vístete antes de que pilles un enfriamiento. Iré a preparar el zumo.

Daisuke se dirigió primero al baño a lavarse las manos, mientras Kuro lo miraba atónita. Luego, mientras ella entraba en el baño, él se fue a vestir y luego a la cocina. Cuando ella llegó a la cocina, tras la ducha, vio de nuevo al Daisuke sonriente, que le había preparado el desayuno. Ella, aún cohibida, entró cabizbaja y se sentó junto a la mesa.

—¿Quieres algo más, aparte del zumo? ¿Una tostada?

—No, gracias —respondió en un susurro.

—Por favor, Kuro —le dijo, ahora un poco más serio Daisuke—. No te puedes imaginar lo que te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora. Ten eso presente —decía, mientras la miraba fijamente y mantenía en el aire una tostada a medio comer—. Te estaré eternamente agradecido. Por eso mismo, sería incapaz de lastimarte en lo más mínimo. Antes me cortaría una mano.

—Pero…

—Entiéndeme —prosiguió Daisuke—. Ya es muy grave que hagamos lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora. Aún es más grave, porque soy tu profesor y tú eres mi alumna. Pero el sexo anal es muy doloroso para la mujer. Esa parte del cuerpo no está preparada para ese tipo de actos. En tu caso, al ser tan pequeña, te resultaría más dolorosa la penetración, por mucha preparación que hicieses.

—Seré capaz de soportarlo.

—Pero yo no —dijo con mirada triste Daisuke—. No podría disfrutar mientras tú sufres. Me moriría antes de hacerte semejante daño.

—¿Entonces no puedo volver? —preguntó ella.

—Debería responder que no; sería lo más sensato —respondió Daisuke—. Pero una parte de mí sí que quiere que vuelvas.

—¿De veras? —preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisa enorme.

—Eres mucho más guapa cuando sonríes de esa forma —dijo Daisuke—. No me cansaría de mirarte. Puedes volver si me prometes que olvidarás ese tema.

—¡Por supuesto!

—Otra cosa —le dijo él—. No hace falta que vengas solo por el tema sexual. También puedes venir a hablar, a contarme tus dudas, a jugar…

—Vale —dijo sonriendo de nuevo Kuro—. Por cierto, mañana no podré venir. Voy al parque a correr con mi padre.

—No te preocupes.

Tras terminar de tomarse el zumo, Kuro se despidió y volvió a su casa. Daisuke aprovechó para empezar a recoger la casa e ir a comprar cosas para la comida de esos días.

La semana escolar fue idéntica a la anterior. Daisuke seguía atento a Rin, que agradecía el interés de su profesor. Por su parte, a Kuro intentaba tratarla como antes, algo que le costaba una barbaridad. Aunque era amable con todos sus alumnos, sentía la necesidad de tratarla de una forma especial, de ponerla en un pedestal.

El sábado por la mañana, Daisuke se levantó temprano y recogió las pocas cosas que le quedaron después de la limpieza que hizo el viernes por la tarde. Esperaba ansioso la visita de Kuro. A las nueve de la mañana empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso. A las nueve y cuarto estaba intranquilo, y a las nueve y media se subía por las paredes. Afortunadamente, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Daisuke salió corriendo para abrir.

—Buenos días, Daisuke —le saludó Kuro, mirando al suelo.

—Buenos días Kuro, pasa, por favor —dijo aliviado Daisuke al comprobar que había venido.

Entraron en el salón, y allí Kuro se paró, por lo que Daisuke se sentó en un sillón, y esperó que Kuro hiciese lo mismo en el sofá. Kuro seguía de pie, mirando el suelo detenidamente.

—¿Te pasa algo, Kuro? —preguntó él un poco preocupado.

—Daisuke… —comenzó diciendo Kuro sin levantar la cabeza—, ¿podrías… podrías comerme el coño de nuevo?

—¡Pues claro! —respondió aliviado Daisuke al conocer el temor que atenazaba a Kuro—. Si es lo que quieres, lo haremos.

—Gracias.

Kuro seguía mirando fijamente el suelo, avergonzada de lo que acababa de pedirle. Daisuke se acercó lentamente, y apoyando su mano en la barbilla de ella, le levantó la cabeza. El rostro de Kuro estaba rojo, parecía que iba llorar.

—En serio. ¿Estás bien?, ¿te pasa algo?

—¡Yo no soy así! —comenzó diciendo Kuro, al borde de las lágrimas—. ¡Parezco una perra en celo! ¿Qué vas a pensar de mí, si vengo pidiendo que me hagas esas cosas?

Daisuke se agachó y abrazó tiernamente a Kuro. Ésta rompió por fin a llorar.

—Pensaré que eres la mujer más bonita que he visto en mi vida —dijo Daisuke—. Y te diré que me siento privilegiado porque quieras repetir esos momentos conmigo.

—¡Pero… pero… yo no seré capaz de hacer lo mismo por ti! —decía entre lágrimas Kuro—. No puedo darte el mismo placer que tú me das a mí. ¡No te sirvo!

—No digas esas cosas, Kuro. Claro que me das placer. Mucho más del que jamás hubiese imaginado. Esto no se trata de 'yo hago esto por ti, por tanto tú tienes que hacer lo mismo por mí'. Al menos para mí.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Es amor —respondió Daisuke—, no sexo. Para mí es amor. Ya sé que dijiste que no me podía enamorar de nadie, pero no he podido evitarlo. Me he enamorado de ti.

—Yo también… siento algo por ti —le reconoció Kuro—. No sé si es amor o no. Nunca antes lo había sentido. Y tengo miedo.

—Es normal que tengas miedo —le dijo Daisuke—. Yo también lo tengo. De fallarte. De no poder corresponderte. De fastidiarlo con alguna impertinencia o salida de tono.

—Conociéndote, seguro que metes la pata en algún momento —dijo Kuro, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—¡Jajaja!, seguramente. Espero que seas misericordiosa conmigo y perdones mis fallos —dijo Daisuke, levantándose del suelo y cogiendo a Kuro de la mano—. ¿Vamos al cuarto, o prefieres seguir hablando?

Kuro se ruborizó ante la pregunta.

—Cuarto. —Decidió por fin, encaminándose hacia allí.

Cuando llegaron, Daisuke volvió a ponerse de rodillas y comenzó a besar a Kuro. Le acariciaba la espalda, sin acercarse a su culo. Estuvieron así unos minutos, únicamente besándose y acariciándose. Daisuke intentó empezar a desvestirla, pero Kuro le detuvo.

—Esta vez comenzaré yo —le dijo—. No te vas a quedar sin correrte esta vez.

—No me importa.

—A mí sí.

Daisuke agradecido, se quedó quieto mientras Kuro le quitaba el jersey, y luego la camisa. Se puso de pie para que pudiera quitarle los pantalones. Los calzoncillos demostraban que estaba erecto. Le costó un poco quitarle los calzoncillos, porque no quería tocarle el miembro aún.

Una vez desnudo, Kuro le agarró la polla por la base y acercó su boca al glande, comenzando a lamerlo. Daisuke con los ojos cerrados se dejaba hacer, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, para que el placer durase lo máximo posible. Kuro paró un momento de lamer.

—Parece que ya aguantas más que al principio —le dijo divertida.

—Pues sí. No quiero quedar mal delante tuya —respondió él.

Ella volvió a su glande. Esta vez se lo metió en la boca, mientras que con la mano lo masturbaba. Daisuke, que no se esperaba eso, agarró la cabeza de Kuro. No para embestirla, sino para evitar que ella intentase meterse su polla más adentro y le provocase arcadas. Él notaba como le costaba cada más retener su corrida. Avisó a Kuro.

—Ya… no aguanto… más —le dijo mientras intentaba sacar su polla de la boca de ella.

Kuro succionó con más ganas, tratando de mantener la polla de Daisuke en su boca. Notó como se hinchaba un poco la polla mientras la masturbaba y de repente notó el disparo de la leche de Daisuke en el fondo de su garganta. Casi se atraganta con el primer chorro. Afortunadamente, le dio por tragar, a pesar del sabor que le disgustaba.

Tras el primer chorro, Daisuke dejó de intentar sacar la polla de la boca de Kuro y se abandonó al placer que sentía, totalmente distinto y más potente que el resto de ocasiones. No podía imaginar que esa sensación se pudiese superar.

—¡Puaaaajj! —dijo Kuro al sacarse la polla de la boca—. ¿Cómo le puede gustar esto a las mujeres? ¡Qué asco! —dijo, comenzando a toser.

—¿Entonces por qué lo has hecho? —le preguntó Daisuke.

—Porque quería hacerlo —le dijo Kuro que se encaminaba hacia el baño—. Además, así me aseguraba de no mancharme. Si no te importa, voy a lavarme la boca con pasta de dientes, a ver si me quito este sabor.

Daisuke aprovechó el parón para recoger su ropa del suelo y apartar la colcha y mantas de la cama. Cuando volvió Kuro, ésta se había quitado el abrigo y comenzaba a desabrocharse la blusa. Daisuke la paró de inmediato.

—¡Ah, no! Eso te lo quito yo.

Daisuke hizo que se sentase en la cama, y comenzó a besarle la mano. Mientras se la besaba, le quitó el botón del puño de la blusa. Hizo lo mismo con la otra mano. Luego, empezó a besarle el cuello. Sus besos subieron hasta alcanzar uno de los lóbulos de la oreja, que atrapó entre sus labios y succionó levemente. Soltó el lóbulo y volvió a bajar al cuello, que fue recorriendo entre besos hasta llegar al otro lóbulo de la oreja, que sometió al mismo tormento. Para entonces, Kuro tenía los ojos cerrados y se había abandonado a las caricias que recibía de los labios de Daisuke.

Al igual que hizo con los puños de la blusa, Daisuke aprovechó que estaba besando el cuello a Kuro para comenzar a desabrocharle los botones de la blusa, empezando por arriba. Lo hacía lentamente. A medida que la blusa se iba abriendo, él iba bajando por la zona descubierta para ir besando el pecho de Kuro y su estómago. Se entretuvo un poco en el ombligo de ella al quitar el último botón. No le quitó la blusa, sino que se la dejó entreabierta, tapando sus pezones.

Luego, se separó de ella para dedicarse a quitarle los zapatos. Llevaba puestos unos calcetines largos que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. 

—Quédate con los ojos cerrados —le dijo Daisuke a Kuro.

Daisuke apoyó la planta del pie izquierdo de Kuro sobre su pecho, haciendo que la pierna quedase estirada. Luego colocó sus manos en el tobillo, y comenzó lentamente su ascensión en busca del borde del calcetín. De cuando en cuando, paraba el movimiento ascendente, para bajar un poco y volver a subir. Llegó finalmente al borde del calcetín, e introdujo un par de dedos para tocar la piel que estaba cubierta por el calcetín. Oyó a Kuro ronronear, al notar el contacto de los dedos en su piel.

Empezó a empujar lentamente el calcetín hacia abajo, para sacarlo. Cuando llegó al tobillo, separó la planta del pie de su pecho para poder sacarlo. Aprovechó el momento para besarle los dedos de los pies a Kuro.

—¡Para! ¡Mis cosquillas! —decía Kuro riendo, aunque manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Él se apiadó de ella, y con parsimonia depositó el pie de Kuro sobre la alfombra que había al lado de la cama. Cogió entonces la pierna derecha y volvió a repetir el mismo esquema. Cuando, tras quitarle el calcetín, le besó de nuevo los dedos de los pies, ella se mordió el dorso de la mano para tratar de no reírse.

Una vez despojados los calcetines, Daisuke la cogió por los hombros para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Luego le dio la vuelta, y cuando estuvo de espaldas, le quitó la blusa. Se puso de rodillas detrás de ella y comenzó ahora a besarle la espalda, comenzando por el cuello y bajando hacia abajo siguiendo la columna vertebral. Cuando su barbilla tocó el borde de la falda, sus manos fueron al lateral que tenía la cremallera y el cierre, para desabrocharlo.

Dejó caer la falda al suelo, revelando las bragas blancas que llevaba Kuro. Daisuke cogió una pierna de Kuro a la altura de la pantorrilla, y la levantó lo suficiente para apartar la falda. Hizo lo mismo con la otra y apartó la falda de los pies de ella.

Acercó su boca a la nalga izquierda de Kuro, aún cubierta por las bragas, y le dio un pequeño mordisco.

—¡Aaaayyy! ¡No muerdas! —gritó desprevenida Kuro al sentir el pequeño bocado.

Daisuke no le hizo caso, y volvió a morder ahora la otra nalga. Esta vez Kuro no dijo nada.

Al tener la cabeza tan cerca de la entrepierna de Kuro, a Daisuke le llegaban los aromas de los efluvios que salían de su vagina. Con el dedo índice, comenzó a recorrer la raja del culo de ella, y siguió su camino hasta notar lo humedecida que tenía las bragas.

—Eres una niña mala. Mira cómo estás de mojada —le dijo él.

—No me importa. Hoy he traído unas bragas de repuesto para la vuelta —le confesó ella.

Le bajó las bragas, lo justo para dejar su culo a la vista. Después de mirarlo extasiado durante unos instantes, Daisuke tocó con su dedo la zona de la nalga izquierda donde le dio el primer mordisco.

—¿Te han mordido aquí? —preguntó con un tono inocente.

—Así es —confirmó ella.

Daisuke procedió a besar esa zona. Estuvo dándole pequeños besitos, rozando con sus labios la nalga de Kuro.

—¿Y te han mordido en algún otro sitio? —preguntó él con interés.

—Sí, aquí —le dijo ella, señalando con el dedo la zona de la nalga derecha donde recibió el otro mordisco.

Daisuke repitió el tratamiento en la otra nalga, mientras acariciaba la primera con la mano.

—¿No has visto quien fue el que te mordió?

—Que va —dijo ella—. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Lástima —le comentó él—. De todas formas, trataré de aliviarte el dolor.

Al decir esto último, su dedo se coló entre sus bragas y su vagina, y comenzó a rozar los labios de Kuro, mojándose de inmediato debido a la cantidad de flujos que emanaba del coño de la niña.

—¡Uuuuummmm! —ronroneó ella al notar las caricias en su entrepierna—. Sigue así… por favor, estás consiguiendo que… se me calme el doloooooor…

Daisuke fue moviendo su dedo más lentamente, empapándolo con el flujo vaginal de Kuro. Luego, se lo llevó a la boca y lo saboreó.

—¡No pares ahora! —protestó Kuro.

—Ssshhhh —le pidió Daisuke—, tranquila, ahora viene lo mejor.

Dicho esto, le bajó las bragas totalmente y le dio la vuelta. Volvió a besarla con pasión, buscando introducir su lengua en el interior de la boca de ella, cosa que consiguió con facilidad. Las manos de él se apoderaron de sus nalgas, y comenzó a acariciarlas, y de cuando en cuando, a apretarlas para cambiar las sensaciones que recibía Kuro.

—Sigue con los ojos cerrados —le pidió él cuando dejó de besarle los labios.

—Vale —accedió ella—. Pero por favor, acaba de una vez. No aguanto más. ¡Necesito correrme ya!

Daisuke besó a Kuro en un hombro, mientras acariciaba el duro pezón del otro lado. Pasaba la yema de sus dedos por encima de él, lo justo para rozar el pezón erguido. Su boca fue bajando en busca del otro pezón. En cuanto llegó a él, lo atrapó con sus labios, haciendo pequeñas succiones. Dejó de acariciar el otro pezón y empezó a pellizcarlo.

—¡Síiiiiiii! —gritó Kuro al sentir las atenciones en ambos pezones a la vez—. Sigue así… Date prisa… o me correré sólo con esto —le advirtió entre jadeos.

Daisuke no le hizo caso, y cambió de pezones. Comenzó a lamer el segundo pezón y a acariciar y pellizcar el primero.

—¡Eres un demonio! —se quejó Kuro—. ¡Ya no te quiero!

Daisuke tuvo que sujetar las manos de Kuro, que intentaba masturbarse, parando por tanto de castigar los inflamados pezones de la chica.

—Eso no se hace —le regañó Daisuke—. ¡Niña mala!

—¡No puedo más! ¡Por favooooooor! —suplicó Kuro.

Daisuke se apiadó de ella y la ayudó a tenderse. Dejó el culo en el borde de la cama. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el suelo, para dejar su boca a la altura de la entrepierna de Kuro, que mostraba la vagina totalmente enrojecida por el flujo sanguíneo y los labios abiertos a cada lado. Daisuke sacó su lengua y la acercó al coño de Kuro. En cuanto su lengua hizo contacto con la vagina de ella, notó como ésta empezaba a correrse entre espasmos. Pegó inmediatamente sus labios a su coño para no dejar escapar ni una gota del rico néctar que emanaba de su interior.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh! —gritó ella, abandonándose a su orgasmo—. ¡Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

Cuando dejó de manar el flujo de Kuro, Daisuke dejó en paz su hipersensible coño y subió para besarla.

—¡No seas guarro! —gritó escandalizada Kuro cuando intentó besarla—. Tienes toda la boca pringada de mis flujos.

—¿Nunca los has probado? —preguntó extrañado Daisuke.

—¡Yo no soy una pervertida! —respondió ella—. ¿Por quien me tomas?

—Perdona, pensaba que alguna vez, al masturbaste, los habrías probado.

—Hasta ahora… —dijo Kuro, notando como se ponía roja de vergüenza— nunca me había… masturbado. ¡No pienses mal! —dijo apresurada—. Sí que me había tocado un poco las tetas y el coño, pero nunca buscando un orgasmo.

—O sea, ¿qué he sido el primero en hacerte llegar a un orgasmo? —preguntó Daisuke—. No sé si sentirme un privilegiado por ser el primero, o un villano por haberte pervertido.

—¡Jajajaja! —rio Kuro—. Más bien diría lo segundo. Yo era un angelito, sin malicia alguna hasta que te conocí.

—¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! —dijo Daisuke, que comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en los sobacos a Kuro.

—¡Nooooo! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Para, por favor! —reía incontrolada Kuro—. ¡Lo retiro! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eres un privilegiado! ¡Eres un privilegiado!

Daisuke dejó de hacerle cosquillas, y se acercó lentamente a sus labios. Esta vez, Kuro no puso objeciones y aceptó el beso. Por primera vez saboreó sus propios flujos. Fue un sabor que no le desagradó del todo. Estuvieron besándose un buen rato, tiempo que aprovechó Daisuke para comenzar a masajear los pechos de Kuro, para recuperar la dureza de sus pezones. Cuando ya no podían endurecerse más, Daisuke comenzó a lamerlos.

—¡Uuuuummmmm! ¡Qué bueno! —susurraba Kuro—. Sigue así, con calma. Esta vez prometo aguantar más.

Daisuke aceptó la invitación, y se acomodó mejor en la cama para dedicarse plenamente a saborear los pezones de Kuro. A pesar de ser prácticamente plana, los pezones estaban tiesos. Prácticamente no se notaba areola, y todo el conjunto se erguía poderoso. Daisuke estuvo jugueteando con su lengua en ambos pezones, alternando entre ellos con frecuencia. Algunas veces los lamía lentamente. En otras ocasiones, los atrapaba con sus labios y los succionaba o estiraba, haciendo que Kuro se derritiese del placer que sentía.

Tras siete u ocho minutos disfrutando de sus tetas, la boca de Daisuke comenzó lentamente a descender en busca del manjar principal. Kuro volvió a cerrar los ojos y enredó sus dedos entre los pelos de Daisuke. Éste se entretuvo varios segundos jugando con su lengua en el ombligo de Kuro, que hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no reír y romper el encanto del momento.

Al llegar a la entrepierna, su lengua rodeó el clítoris y se concentró en los labios abiertos de la vagina de Kuro. Introducía su lengua todo lo que podía en el coño de la niña, que apretaba su cabeza para tratar de que la lengua llegase más a fondo, mientras murmuraba incoherencias debido al placer que estaba recibiendo.

Daisuke comenzó a notar que el flujo vaginal de Kuro volvía a fluir en cantidad, con lo que abandonó el coño y dirigió su lengua al clítoris. Comenzó a lamerlo suavemente. Notaba los espasmos de Kuro cada vez que su lengua rozaba esa zona tan sensible. Entonces, sin previo aviso, comenzó a succionar el clítoris, mientras que con el dedo índice invadía el coño virginal de Kuro. 

Kuro, sorprendida tanto por la succión de su clítoris como por la invasión simultánea del dedo de Daisuke, se mordió el labio inferior abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos. Trató en vano de aguantar el orgasmo que su cuerpo estaba reclamando. En cuanto Daisuke comenzó a sacar y meter la punta del dedo en su interior, ya no lo pudo retener más.

—¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Me coooorroooooooo! —gritó Kuro—. ¡Sigueeeeeeeee!

Daisuke fue disminuyendo la intensidad de su succión al clítoris de Kuro, para intentar prolongarle el orgasmo lo máximo posible. Disfrutaba con la sensación de ser capaz de conseguir que ella alcanzase unos orgasmos lo más placenteros posibles.

—Ha… sido… fabuloso —dijo Kuro cuando pudo recuperarse del brutal orgasmo—. Estoy… por venir… mañana… a repetir. ¡A la… mierda el footing!

—No digas eso Kuro —le reprochó Daisuke—. Es un momento que puedes disfrutar de la compañía de tu padre.

—Vaaaale… pero el sábado que viene… repetimos lo mismo…

—¡De acuerdo! —dijo alegre Daisuke—. Voy a darme una ducha de agua fría, a ver si me bajo el calentón.

—¡Jajajaja! ¿No quieres que te lo baje yo? —preguntó con malicia Kuro.

—¡Claro que quiero! Pero así no acabaremos nunca. Seguro que después, 'la necesitada' eres tú.

—Nos duchamos juntos y aprovechamos —sugirió Kuro.

—Me parece una buena idea —respondió Daisuke.

Esa misma mañana de sábado, en casa de los Usa se recibió una llamada de teléfono. 

—¡Mimi, es para ti! ¡Tu amiga Kokonoe!

—¡Gracias mamá! Ahora lo cojo —respondió Mimi saliendo de su habitación.

—¡Hola Mimi! —saludó Rin.

—¡Hola Rin! ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Bien! ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? Te quería pedir consejo —comentó Rin.

—Estoy libre. Ayer por la tarde acabé con los deberes, y hasta por la tarde no tengo que ayudar a mi madre. ¡Cuéntame!

—Prefiero hablarlo en casa —dijo Rin indecisa—. ¿Te importa?

—¡Sin problemas! —respondió Mimi—. Me cambio y me acerco a tu casa ahora mismo.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Eres un sol!

—Para eso están las amigas.

Media hora después, Mimi llamaba a la puerta de la casa de Rin. Ésta le abrió rápidamente y la invitó a pasar.

—Pasa Mimi, tenemos la casa para nosotras solas.

—¿Dónde está Reiji? —preguntó interesada Mimi, al entrar al salón.

—Hoy ha tenido que ir al trabajo. Había que cerrar los balances mensuales, me dijo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —inquirió maliciosamente Rin—. ¿Acaso pretendías verlo hoy aquí?

—¡Qué va! —respondió azorada Mimi al ser descubierta—. ¿Por qué piensas tal cosa?

—Te has puesto colorada. —Siguió presionando Rin—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí, sí! ¿De qué querías hablar? —preguntó Mimi, tratando por todos los medios de desviar el tema de conversación.

—Es sobre Kuro —dijo Rin—. Llevo un par de semanas notándola un poco rara. Evita quedar con nosotras los sábados por la mañana, con algunas excusas muy endebles. ¿Sabes algo del tema?

—Que va —respondió Mimi—. No he notado nada. En clase se comporta muy bien.

—Eso es otra cosa. Ya no se mete tanto con Daisuke. No sé yo, para mí que le pasa algo.

—¿Y qué puede ser? —preguntó indecisa Mimi.

—A lo mejor se ha echado novio —respondió Rin, un poco angustiada—. Por eso no queda los sábados con nosotras, porque está ocupada. Por eso no se mete con Daisuke, porque está pensando en su novio.

—¿No… novio? —preguntó alarmada Mimi—. ¿A… su edad un novio? —Ella no se imaginaba teniendo novio, abrazándose a él, tocándose mutuamente. Aunque, si fuese Reiji, quizás sí que con él …

—¡Te has vuelto a poner colorada! —dijo maliciosa Rin—. Seguro que te estabas imaginando haciendo cochinadas con Reiji.

—¡Yo… no sería… capaz de… hacer… eso! —dijo Mimi, poniéndose aún más colorada.

—¡Jajajaja! ¿Seguro que no? ¡Sé sincera!

—Bueno, un poquito puede que sí —se sinceró Mimi.

—¡Jajajaja! —seguía riendo Rin—. Si a mí no me importa. Reiji está muy solo. Le vendría bien compañía.

—¿Com… compañía? ¿Te refieres a…? —preguntó asustada Mimi.

—A eso precisamente —dijo Rin.

—Yo creía que te referías a… —Mimi se quedó boquiabierta sin saber qué decir—. Él no me querría a mí para eso…

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Rin acercándose a Mimi—. Tú tienes cosas que yo no tengo.

Al decir esto, Rin agarró suavemente los pechos de Mimi y comenzó a masajearlos.

—¡Estate quieta! ¡No hagas eso! —suplicó Mimi sin intentar de apartar a Rin.

—¿Qué no haga qué?

—No me toques… así…

Debido a que se le estaban desarrollando, Mimi tenía los pechos muy sensibles. Las caricias de Rin hicieron que contra su voluntad, los pezones empezaran a endurecerse.

—¡Es increíble! —decía Rin mientras seguía sobando las tetas de Mimi—. Tus pezones no paran de crecer y endurecerse.

—Estate… quieta… —decía entre jadeos Mimi—. No… sigas…

Rin no le hacía caso y seguía masajeando los pechos abultados de Mimi. Ésta empezaba a mostrar un rostro enrojecido, debido al calor que sentía por todo su cuerpo por culpa de las caricias de su amiga. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó al placer que emanaba de su pecho.

Al comprobar que Mimi ya no se quejaba más, Rin intentó quitarle la ropa a Mimi para ver directamente las tetas que estaba acariciando. Empezó quitándole el abrigo, y aprovechó el momento de sacarlo por encima de su cabeza para acercarse y besarla en los labios. Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida por el beso, pero inmediatamente agarró la cabeza de Rin y la apretó más contra la suya.

—Vamos a mi cuarto —dijo Rin, separando sus labios de los de Mimi—. Allí estaremos más cómodas.

Caminaron el corto trayecto dándose pequeños besos. Rin acariciaba el pecho de Mimi, y ella le correspondía sobándole el culo. Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Rin empezó a desabrochar la blusa de Mimi. Miró embelesada sus tetas aprisionadas por el sujetador. Aún se notaban los endurecidos pezones marcándose en el sujetador. Antes de seguir desnudando a Mimi, Rin empezó a quitarse la parte de arriba de sus ropas.

En el momento en que Rin comenzó a desabrocharse su blusa, Mimi le agarró las manos para detenerla. Fue ella la que lentamente comenzó a quitarle la blusa. A diferencia de su amiga, Rin no llevaba sujetador. Sus tetas sobresalían mínimamente de su pecho. Mimi acercó sus labios a los pezones de Rin y comenzó a lamerlos.

—¡Eso no es justo! —se quejó Rin—. ¡Yo quería hacértelo a ti!

Mimi continuaba lamiendo los pezones de Rin, que comenzaban a endurecerse. Ésta empezó a notar ramalazos de placer cada vez que la lengua de Mimi se paseaba por sus tetas.

—Para un momento —pidió Rin.

Mimi se detuvo. En ese momento, Rin le intentó soltar el sujetador, pero no era capaz, por lo que Mimi se lo quitó.

—¡Guuuuaauuuu! —dijo Rin al ver las enormes tetas de Mimi—. Deja que me tumbe en la cama. —Rin se tendió en medio de la cama, dejando las piernas por fuera—. Ahora ponte encima mía, de forma que puedas chuparme las tetas y yo a ti también.

Mimi comprendió lo que le pedía su amiga y se puso haciendo una especie de 69, pero llegando su cabeza sólo a la altura de las tetas de Rin. Enseguida se agachó para seguir lamiendo las tetas de su amiga, lo que acercó las suyas a la ansiosa boca de Rin, que las estaba esperando.

Rin atrapó un pezón de Mimi con los labios. Comenzó a succionarlo, esperando sacar leche de él. Mientras, con una mano amasaba el otro pecho libre de Mimi, que paró un momento debido al dolor que sentía por las fuertes succiones de Rin.

—¡No tan fuerte! —suplicó Mimi—. Me haces daño.

—Perdona Mimi, no era mi intención —se disculpó Rin—. Me ha podido el ansia. Prometo tratarlos con más cuidado —dijo Rin, que empezó a pasar la lengua suavemente por el pezón que había estado succionando, imitando la forma en que Mimi se lo hacía a ella.

—Así… así —murmuraba Mimi, antes de volver a atacar los pezones endurecidos de Rin.

Rin seguía lamiendo los pezones endurecidos de Mimi, cambiando de pezón cada poco tiempo. Con sus manos sujetaba el pecho que lamía en ese momento. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando cambiaba de pezón, primero localizaba el pecho con sus manos, y luego su lengua recorría las dos colinas, primero descendiendo de la que estaba lamiendo, y luego ascendiendo hacia su nuevo objetivo.

Empezó a notar que el calor se extendía por su cuerpo, concentrándose en su entrepierna. Poco a poco empezó a notar una humedad saliendo de su vagina. Empezó a cruzar una pierna sobre otra. El roce de su entrepierna al hacer esos movimientos le resultaba placentero.

A Mimi le ocurría lo mismo. Ella, al estar de rodillas en la cama, no podía calmar el picor que tenía en su entrepierna. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Rin cruzando sus piernas una y otra vez. Intentó hacer lo mismo, y en el proceso, dejaba de lamer los pezones de su amiga.

—¡No pares! —le pidió Rin—. Me estaba gustando mucho.

—Pero es que me pica… —decía Mimi, que no quería especificar dónde le picaba.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Rin, suponiendo acertadamente que el picor de Mimi se localizaba en su coño—. Espera que me ponga mejor en la cama.

Rin se incorporó, y apoyó más su cuerpo en la cama. Ahora las piernas no le colgaban por el borde, sino que apoyaba hasta la pantorrilla en el colchón. Dejó sus piernas un poco abiertas.

—Vuelve a darte la vuelta —ordenó Rin—. Apoya cada rodilla a un lado de mi pierna.

Mimi le hizo caso. Se bajó de la cama, dio la vuelta y volvió a subirse, para colocarse, de rodillas entre la pierna derecha de Rin.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntaba Mimi, rozando con una mano su entrepierna y con la otra sobándose una teta.

—Sigue con lo que estabas —dijo Rin—. Yo con mi pierna te calmaré el picor. Pero mejor quítate los pantalones.

—¡Rin! —gritó Mimi poniéndose colorada.

—Hazme caso. Yo estoy igual que tú. Necesito tocarme.

Mimi volvió a levantarse de su posición para desabrocharse los pantalones y quitárselos junto con los zapatos. Aunque Rin la había visto en varias ocasiones en bragas, siempre había sido en la escuela, mientras se cambiaban para la clase de gimnasia. En esta situación nueva, se sentía muy incómoda, aunque la excitación superaba a su incomodidad.

—Cuando te vayas a poner de nuevo en posición —le dijo Rin—, por favor, pega tu rodilla a mi entrepierna. Así me aliviarás tú a mí también.

Mimi le hizo caso, y se subió de nuevo a la cama. Colocó su rodilla rozando la parte inferior de las bragas de Rin. Notó una humedad al hacer contacto con las bragas, y levantó la falda de su amiga.

—¿Te has meado?

—¡No digas estupideces Mimi! —le reprendió Rin—. Es flujo de la excitación que tengo, por lo que estamos haciendo.

—Flujo… excitación… —Mimi volvía a ponerse colorada—. ¿No querrás decir que eso me pasa a mí también?

—Pues claro —le respondió Rin—. Por eso vamos a aliviarnos. Anda, sigue chupándome las tetas, que yo me encargo de tu coño.

—Pero… pero…

—No seas mojigata —dijo Rin—. Así, Reiji no se fijará en ti.

Este último argumento pareció convencer a Mimi, que volvió a agacharse a lamer las tetas de Rin. Ésta, cuando notó la lengua de su amiga jugueteando con sus pequeños montículos, elevó su pierna hasta que hizo contacto con la entrepierna de Mimi. 

—Uuummm —ronroneó Mimi al notar el contacto de la pierna de Rin.

Rin comenzó a frotar la entrepierna de Mimi. Al hacerlo, su propia pierna rozaba ligeramente su vagina, lo que acrecentaba el placer que sentía gracias a las caricias de la lengua de su amiga en sus tetas. Siguió moviendo su pierna arriba y abajo sobre la entrepierna de Mimi, notando al poco tiempo la humedad que empezaba a impregnar su muslo.

—¿Te está gustando? —preguntó Rin.

—Síiiii… me encanta —respondió Mimi—. No… pares.

Rin comenzó a mover más rápidamente su pierna, para acrecentar el roce en la vagina de Mimi, que dejó de chupar las tetas de Rin para concentrarse en asimilar el placer que le estaba proporcionando su amiga.

—O haces algo, o me paro —amenazó Rin.

—Vale, vale —dijo Mimi, y llevó una de sus manos al borde de la falda de Rin.

—Eso está mejor —comentó Rin—. Deja que te facilite la tarea.

Dicho esto, Rin separó la pierna que tenía en la cama para hacer hueco a la mano de Mimi. Ella, enseguida volvió a acariciar los muslos de Rin, buscando su entrepierna. Rin, mientras tanto, siguió rozando la vagina de su amiga con la rodilla. Pero esa posición no era cómoda.

—Espera —dijo Mimi—. Deja que me ponga cómo estábamos al principio. —Dicho esto, volvió a la posición del 69, aunque esta vez buscando el coño de Rin, que continuó acariciando.

—Te entiendo —dijo Rin, manoseando esta vez la hendidura de Mimi, que empezaba a mojarse.

Tras unos instantes tocando por encima de la braga de Mimi, Rin siguió curioseando y la apartó para tener visión directa de la vagina de Mimi, cubierta por una pequeña mata de pelo castaño.

—¿Qué… qué estás… haciendo? —preguntó temerosa Mimi al notar los dedos de Rin directamente sobre sus labios vaginales.

—Pues verte —respondió Rin embelesada mirando la rosada vagina de su amiga.

Empezó a rozar con los dedos por la parte exterior de los labios. Cada roce enviaba una descarga eléctrica por el cuerpo de Mimi, que dejó de quejarse abandonándose al placer que sentía.

—¡Uuuummm! —ronroneó—. Sigue, por favor.

Rin continuó rozando los labios vaginales de Mimi, que se iban hinchando a cada roce de sus dedos, abriéndose poco a poco, revelando su interior húmedo y rosado. Mimi cerró los ojos, olvidándose por completo de seguir empujando su rodilla contra la vulva de su amiga. Rin, al notar como Mimi dejaba de estimularla, paró, a su pesar, para tratar que Mimi siguiese con lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Por… por qué paras? —preguntó aturdida Mimi, al notar como Rin no seguía masturbándola.

—Porque tú lo has hecho —respondió Rin—. Ya sabes qué hacer para que yo continúe.

Mimi, deseosa de seguir disfrutando de las caricias de Rin, apartó un poco las bragas de su amiga e imitó sus movimientos, empezando a tocar el coño de Rin, que mostraba una suave pelusilla.

—¡Aaaahhh! —gimió Rin ante el primer contacto de los dedos de su amiga en su sensible intimidad—. ¡Sigue, no te pares! Esto es mucho mejor que tocarse sola.

—¡¿QUÉEEEEE?! —gritó escandalizada Mimi al oírlo, parando lo que estaba haciendo—. ¿Tú haces esto a menudo? Es una indecencia. ¡No! Me niego a seguir.

—¿Te niegas? —preguntó maliciosamente Rin—. Si yo fuese Reiji, seguro que no te negarías.

—¿Qué… qué dices? —respondió Mimi, poniéndose totalmente colorada—. Yo… él… no sería capaz de…

—¿Quién no sería capaz de…? —volvió a preguntar Rin, saliendo de debajo de Mimi, que seguía aturdida por la pregunta.

—Cierra los ojos e imagina que yo soy Reiji —le susurró Rin al oído, mientras sus manos volvieron a apoderarse de las tetas de su amiga, cogiéndolas por la parte inferior y rozando con sus pulgares los pezones enhiestos.

—Rin… no sigas… Rin —murmuraba Mimi, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Soy Reiji, no Rin. Cierra los ojos y lo comprobarás —volvió a susurrarle Rin, aprovechando la ocasión para lamerle la oreja.

—Por… favoooor… Reiji —suplicó Mimi, cerrando los ojos—. Por favor…

—Relájate, Mimi. Déjate llevar —le dijo Rin al otro oído, lamiendo de nuevo el lóbulo—. Yo no te haría daño. Solo disfruta.

Diciendo esto, Rin puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Mimi, empujándolos hacia abajo, para que se sentase en el borde de la cama. Una vez sentada, Rin comenzó a besarla en la cara, empezando por los ojos cerrados. Eran besos que apenas rozaban la piel de Mimi, pero que conseguían su efecto: aumentar la excitación que sentía la niña. Tras los ojos se dirigió a las mejillas. Luego volvió a centrar su atención en los lóbulos de las orejas, para desde ahí, descender al cuello.

Mimi esperaba el contacto con sus labios con la boca entreabierta y la punta de la lengua asomando entre los dientes. 'Reiji' no la decepcionó. Ahí si que dio un beso profundo, apasionado, atacando con su propia lengua el apéndice que se mostraba impúdico entre los labios de Mimi. Mientras se besaban con pasión, Rin comenzó de nuevo a masajear los pechos de Mimi, intentado evitar en las primeras caricias los enhiestos pezones. Empezó a hacer círculos concéntricos desde la parte exterior, para ir acercándose poco a poco hacia las puntas. Cuando llegó justo al borde de la areola, comenzó el camino inverso, dejando intacto los pezones.

—¡Rin, no seas mala, por favor! —suplicó angustiada Mimi al notar como las caricias se iban alejando.

—Que soy Reiji —volvió a decirle Rin, para a continuación, bajar la cabeza a la altura del pecho de su amiga y darle un lengüetazo en uno de los pezones.

—¡Aaaaaahhhh! ¡No pares, Reiji!

—No lo pienso hacer —dijo momentos antes de agarrar delicadamente el pezón con sus dientes y estirar de él.

—¡Aaaaaahhhh! —volvió a gritar Mimi, al notar como estiraban de esa forma de su pecho.

Rin repitió la operación en el otro pezón, con idéntico resultado. Tras eso, empezó a mamar de él, intentado sacar una leche inexistente. Mimi apoyó sus manos en la nuca de su amiga, dejando que se 'alimentara' de ella. Tras un rato succionando, se pasó al otro pezón para repetir la acción. Mientras empezaba a chupar, su mano comenzó a acariciar la barriga desnuda de Mimi, centrando las caricias en su ombligo. En uno de esas caricias, los dedos de Rin notaron las bragas de Mimi, que seguían en su sitio.

—Esta vez lo haremos bien —dijo Rin, dejando de mamar los pechos de Mimi—. Alza el culo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Mimi, abriendo levemente los ojos y saliendo del ensimismamiento que le producían las caricias de Rin.

Notó como Rin tiraba de sus bragas, para intentar quitárselas. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y apoyó la espalda en la cama, para elevar un poco las caderas y permitir a Rin continuar desnudándola. Rin aprovechó el momento, y de un tirón, bajó las bragas de Mimi hasta los tobillos. Luego, se agachó y levantó el pie derecho de Mimi para sacarle las bragas. Iba a hacer lo mismo con el otro pie, pero la imagen de las bragas enganchada en el tobillo de su amiga le pareció excitante, por lo que se las dejó, y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas de Mimi, forzándolas a abrirlas. Se sentó entre las piernas de Mimi y empezó a besar la cara interna de sus muslos.

—Acaríciate las tetas —le dijo Rin, parando un momento de besarla—, que yo me voy a centrar en esto.

Rin volvió a besar los muslos de Mimi, y buscó con su mano el vello púbico de su amiga, que acariciaba levemente, sin tocar la piel. Mimi, aún dudando, comenzó a acariciarse los pezones. Notó un ramalazo de placer al tocarlos. El placer era mayor al estar con los ojos cerrados, ya que el resto de sus sentidos se esforzaban por darle la información que la vista le negaba. Tan absorta estaba concentrada en el placer que ella misma se proporcionaba que apenas sentía los besos de Rin en sus muslos. " _Si al menos fuese de verdad Reiji_ " pensó Mimi. Luego, al notar donde estaba recibiendo los besos, y que se encontraba sin bragas, con las piernas abiertas mostrando toda su intimidad, se le puso la cara roja al instante. " _Menos mal que no es Reiji_ " volvió a pensar, " _me moriría de vergüenza si me estuviese mirando ahí_ ".

Una vez que se cansó de besar los muslos de Mimi, el siguiente objetivo de Rin estaba claro: el coño de Mimi. Obviamente iba a ser la primera vez que le lamiese el coño a otra persona. Sus experiencias sexuales se limitaban a la masturbación, siempre acariciando sus pequeñas tetas y su coño, evitando cuidadosamente el riesgo de desvirgarse involuntariamente. Quería reservar su himen a Daisuke. Quería que fuese él el que la convirtiese en mujer. En cuanto a Mimi, sabía que su lengua no llegaría a su himen, con lo que podría usarla para 'investigar' las entrañas de su amiga. Esperaba ansiosamente que, luego, ella hiciese lo mismo con ella.

Aún con dudas, Rin sacó su lengua y la acercó lentamente a los labios vaginales de Mimi. A medida que se acercaba, notaba el olor de su amiga y veía el flujo que escapaba de sus labios totalmente abiertos. Eso, lejos de provocarle rechazo, hizo que se excitara aún más. " _He sido yo quien le ha provocado eso_ " pensó orgullosa. Aún con un poco de temor, acercó la punta de su lengua a los labios vaginales de Mimi. En cuanto hizo contacto, se escuchó el gemido de su amiga:

—¡Mmmmhhhh!

Eso la envalentonó a seguir explorando con su lengua los contornos del coño de Mimi, evitando inicialmente tanto el interior de su vagina como el clítoris que empezaba a aflorar de su capuchón. Lamió primero de abajo hacia arriba uno de los labios vaginales, para luego el camino inverso en el otro. Tras repetir esta acción un par de veces más, por fin Rin se decidió a hundir su lengua en el palpitante coño rosado de su amiga.

—¡Aaaaaahhhh! —gritó Mimi al notar la intrusión de la lengua de Rin en su intimidad, apretándose instintivamente los pechos, mientras su cerebro trataba de asimilar el placer que la embargaba.

Ese grito le hizo saber a Rin que iba por el buen camino. A pesar de que estaba deseando masturbarse, se concentró en dar placer a su amiga. Ya habría tiempo para que Mimi le devolviese el favor. Por ahora, siguió hundiendo su lengua en el coño de su amiga, tratando de llegar con la punta de su lengua al obstáculo que demostraba su virginidad. De repente, Rin notó como las manos de su amiga le agarraban la cabeza y presionaban para forzar a que se hundiese más en su interior.

—¡Más…! ¡Sigue…, no pares… Reiji! —balbució Mimi, mientras empujaba la cabeza de Rin, abriendo lo máximo posible sus piernas para facilitarle el acceso.

Rin, pillada de improviso por la reacción de Mimi, se quedó quieta, mientras el coño de su amiga se aplastaba contra su boca medio abierta. Luego, tras comprender que Mimi se había desinhibido de sus complejos, volvió a hundir la lengua en su amiga. Comenzó a meter y sacar la lengua, intentando respirar por la nariz, ya que Mimi seguía incrustándole la cabeza en su entrepierna. Al expulsar el aire por la nariz, involuntariamente 'soplaba' sobre el clítoris de su amiga, que poco a poco iba saliendo de su capuchón, gracias a esas insinuantes caricias. Cuando Rin se percató del hecho, consiguió sacar su lengua del coño de Mimi para ir a buscar ese botón, usando sus dedos para seguir taladrándola, evitando introducirlos demasiado para no desvirgarla accidentalmente.

En cuanto la lengua de Rin hizo contacto con el inflamado clítoris de Mimi, ésta pegó un bote encima de la cama, obligando a Rin a apartarse, sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga.

—¿Qué… qué has hecho? —preguntó Mimi incrédula, incapaz de imaginarse hasta ese momento que era capaz de alcanzar esos niveles de placer.

—¿Yooooo? —contestó Rin, con una sonrisa diabólica—. Yo no he hecho nada. Solo esto…

En ese momento, Rin volvió a hundir su cabeza en la entrepierna de Mimi, succionando el abultado clítoris de su amiga, mientras hundía sus dedos en su encharcado coño. A los pocos segundos, Mimi empezó a convulsionar, presa de un orgasmo feroz.

—¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Rin paró de chupar el clítoris de Mimi, pero dejó sus dedos dentro, para notar las contracciones vaginales del orgasmo. Mimi estuvo sufriendo pequeñas convulsiones durante cerca de un minuto, que pasó con los ojos cerrados y sus manos acariciando levemente sus pezones. Cuando finalizó el placer, abrió lentamente los ojos, observando a Rin con la mirada perdida.

—Nunca… nunca sentí nada como esto. No sabía… que era posible… 

Rin, emocionada, se levantó y comenzó a bajarse lentamente las bragas, donde una enorme mancha de humedad en su fondo. Una vez que estuvo completamente desnuda, comentó en voz alta:

—Espero que ahora me ayudes tú a mí…


End file.
